1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for the remote grasping and safe transporting of an article and for remote coupling of an electric plug connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention particularly relates to the remote-controlled grasping and safe transporting of a tool and the simultaneous remote-controlled coupling of an electrical plug connection for the tool, performed exclusively by the vertical movement of a block of a crane hook. The tool will then be used in such zones of nuclear plants which do not allow the entry of personnel because of the hazardous environment.
A means for the remote grasping and safe transporting of a tool and for the remote coupling of an electric plug connection for power supply to the tool has been disclosed in the applicant's earlier German patent application No. P 38 15 033.6 which is not a prior publication. This means substantially comprises a first plug member fastened to a crane hook block, a second plug member disposed at the tool opposite the first plug member, a crane hook mounted on the crane hook block, and a retainer device provided at the tool for engagement with the crane hook. The retainer device and the crane hook, on the one hand, and the two plug members, on the other hand, are spaced apart in a direction transverse to the hoisting movement of the crane hook block. The coupling procedure of the electrical plug connection may give rise to undesirable moments. Moreover, the arrangement described according to the applicant's earlier application requires certain space which is not always available.
A means for remote coupling of an electric plug connection for use in nuclear plants is known from German Pat. No. DE-PS 26 28 865. It operates by means of gripping devices which are opened and closed by a drive motor acting through spindles and spindle nuts. The electrical connection is established by a multi-pole switch provided with a plurality of plug and socket contacts. The remote coupling of the electric plug connection requires additional handling means, such as electromechanical manipulators and active coupler systems and the like. The use of active coupler systems in turn requires additional servo drive means, such as feed spindles which again need to be supplied with power. That makes it necessary to provide a great number of individual leads in the cable duct and has an adverse effect on the cable storage dimensions. The reliability of the overall system suffers from the additional drive means.
It has become quite customary in nuclear plants to carry out remote controlled operations on working tools by means of a crane. A crane hook may be employed to grasp a great variety of working implements, to convey them to their job site, and to hold them in proper position during operation. A crane hook also may be used to take up and transport parts needing to be exchanged. Such a crane system for remote handling is extremely sturdy, easy to manipulate, and adaptable to the most diverse tasks. The only difficulty with this system is the making and breaking of electrical connections between power supply units, control lines, and the like as well as taking up, gripping, and safely conveying articles, such as electrical tools by the crane.
In contrast to the prior art discussed, the object of the present invention provides a means for the remote grasping and safe transporting of an article and for remote coupling of an electric plug connection. In addition to being easy to handle, it still meets the high demands of reliability, for instance, in the field of remote controlled operations in nuclear plants.